


Ides of Love

by luxwannapop



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Pussy slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: When Julius Caesar arrives in Alexandria, Cleopatra attempts to sway him to her side to help her establish her place as the sole ruler of Egypt, but she must give in to him.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Ides of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

You need not look at me with such sour visage. You lost all right to complain when you adopted such tactics to acquire my attention. Naturally, I had to restrain you. 

First, you stalk into my room like a hassassin lurking in the shadows. You crawl into my bed. Then you had the nerve to try to punch me when I grabbed you from the shock. Be grateful it was only my hand, for I am usually not so forgiving about subterfuge.

Dear girl, if I put trust in everyone who surprised me in the middle of the night, I would no longer tread this mortal realm. One does not survive the test of time through something as unreliable as blind faith.

Those who have my confidence are few and far between, and even then such alliances as delicate as the thread of life.

I will now remove my belt from your wrists. You *will* stay standing where you are, or I will call on my guard and drag you off to your fatuous brother myself. Understood?

Good. Come here.

To believe I was almost intimated by the thought of meeting you and your siblings… Descendants of Alexander the Great himself.

What a terrible disappointment. Your spouse, nothing but a dull puppet to his advisors. One who thought to somehow garner my regard by giving me the head of a man I considered my kin. The sheer arrogance to think it would somehow please me to have it served on a golden platter as if he were nothing more than a prized game… A barbarian who has denied one of Rome's greatest warriors a noble death. He is stupid enough to believe I would reward such treachery…

And then there is you. A pampered, immature girl who dared to want more than she was entitled to and whom despite her famed intelligence, has allowed a mere child to steal her throne. Your little sister correct?

Oh, do not claim superiority to me. Brutish as we may be, we still manage to maintain order. It is how *my* Empire has expanded so. 

You however have become complacent in your reign. You have allowed your people to become rambunctious and lawless. They are impulsive in their actions because you do not hold them accountable. You have no clear line of delineation. Your regime is disorganized and inefficient, and you have allowed chaos to sow its poisonous seed and run your city amok…

No, I do not underestimate *you* dear girl. I would never dream of it. I know well enough to never doubt a capable opponent. (aside) I've lost much more for less.

I'll admit it. You are impressive. You have taken your brother's vulnerable points and used them to your advantage. You have created an army of those discarded as you have been. A flower that blooms among the ashes.

Your father, the Auletes, incompetent as he was, allowed his own people to toss him aside as if he were nothing. A pitiful ruler who brought upon his own demise. But you have won them over. Their impassioned cries as they die for your cause… They adore you.

It is almost admirable, to see you fight your little civil war… But the fact you are here at all means you have come to the same conclusion as I and even your witless husband has…

You are losing. However emboldened, you have not the manpower or strength to win.

Let me guess, you require my assistance?

You are at a disadvantage here, beautiful. You are bartering for more than your worth.

[Sigh] The fact of the matter is, I have no interest in your little squabble. You are not offering me anything I cannot take for myself. It will be simpler if I allow you two to finish your lover's spat and let the consequences unfold, however tragic losing a brilliant mind such as yours would be.

You offer nothing of substance for me to justify such an unsagacious decision.

You think I am too frightened to intervene? Do you even know understand the implications of what you ask?

Battles will stir the blood and awaken the beast that lives inside every man. The cost of victory is steeper than your calculating mind can contemplate. It will destroy a part of you that you will never get back.

Even if I were moved enough to help- which as it stands, I am not- are you sure you are willing to pay that price to succeed?

[Pause] If you believe disrobing is an effective way to gain my favor, you are either misguided, overestimate your own appeal, or underrate the command I hold over my own desires.

You should also consider yourself fortunate that you are not mine.s

Because if you were mine, I unlike your fool husband, would have tamed that disobedience from you long ago. I have no patience for such games. I do not allow myself to be influenced by any man or woman, even one as lovely as you.

Do you believe you intrigue me? You are wrong. I have been tempted with painted whores with far more skill, though I am sure none were as deadly as you. You have a mind that would make lesser men tremble in fear for what spells a sorceress such as yourself might conjure. What torments you could bring to a less experienced heart. But to me, you are nothing but a little girl. Assertive yes, but in sore need of guidance.

Despite your considerable capabilities, just like your family, you never bothered to form allies powerful enough to make those with more power pay you any mind. Leadership is a lonely road, my dear, but without strong and loyal allies, it is short-lived.

I am not delusional enough to believe you desire me. I learned long ago it is better to be slapped by the truth than to be kissed by a lie. It makes me immune to such charms, because illusions, however pleasant, cannot mask the ugliness of reality.

I am your only line of defense against annexation. The only one who can give you back what you so covet. You wish to use me… Therefore, I will use you instead.

The accusation in your eyes is unwarranted. I do not mean to take you like a spoil of war. All I want is your submission.

Do not think me so simple as to believe I mean you bending the knee.

It is a painful subject for your people; you have seen the resentment in their eyes, just as I see the affliction in yours. Even now, despite your best attempts to put on this display... Those fierce eyes... I can see the bitterness that curls your lip. My words upset you.

Do not lie to me. I recognise that wounded look. The one that flows from the humiliating blow of betrayal from those we once loved... The stinging jab of having to bow before another you considered to be your equal.

Truly, it would be a mercy to destroy everything here… And start anew. Even now, your cause for supposed equality is nothing but a front. You do not care about those who lay down their lives in your name. You are not the liberator for justice you so claim to be. You deceive them, put on this little show because the only way you can govern is through their consent. You make your subjects believe that everything you do is in their favor, so they will submit to your will. I only ask the same of you.

Yielding your authority to another... It is a positive choice. Not passive. It is a decision that stems from you alone.

Submission is a way of life my Queen. It is humbling yourself, and you would be all the stronger for it. It is a gift I would demand in exchange for the task you wish me to undertake. The cost of this pact.

I will help you regain your throne... I will even give you what you lack, that semblance of autonomy. All you need to do is surrender yourself to me. Surrender to a man who unlike your nefas husband can truly hope to conquer you.

Why, you ask?

Because I see myself in you. That same enmity and ire. I know what it is to be driven from your home, to have to rebuild your very name… That clear hatred as I mention each of your faults… Each reminder of your powerlessness met with the dagger of that stunning glare. The hunger for revenge that resonates in your voice, making it quiver with the unbridled want. The way it animates your face... That ferocity is exquisite.

I will teach you not to show mercy against those who have wronged you. More than a force to be reckoned with, I will teach you to be ruthless. Mercy is weakness. Offer it to your enemies and you might as well fall upon your own sword.

I will give you the thrill of destroying everything around you, even that which you once held dear in order to accomplish your ambitions... Or to perish in the attempt.

And it will be my genuine *pleasure* to do so.

Would you like that?

I can tell from the excitement that lights your eyes, you do. The embers that threaten to blaze. Breathtaking.

[Stern] Sit back against the chair and spread your legs.

Wider.

Good girl.

Let me feel you… Such beautiful breasts… So pliable between my calloused hands, those tips budding as I tease them between my thumbs.

[Chuckles] In this infernal heat, I know those shudders are not from cold…

Allow me to trail my lips down your lovely flesh… Over the hollow of your neck… [Kiss]

Your chest [Kiss]

Teasing those perfect nipples with my tongue [Sucking noises] so delicious. [Sucking) And grazing them with my teeth...

[Chuckles] What sweet little moans... [Sucks for a while longer]

How you perspire... Let me trace those drops down those luscious curves [Kiss]

Across your stomach… [Kiss]

You arch so sweetly… Such avidity to have my mouth where you want it most… Between those glistening thighs. Why they practically shine in the dark...

You will not have it.

Do *not* whine. You will take what I give you without complaint. This is a test in your control.

Now, stare into my eyes while I touch that perfect cunt.

You are dripping my dear. You make it too easy to thrust my fingers inside, to find your clit....

Such delightful shivers as I tease it slowly.

How it begins to swell...

How you squirm in that chair as I circle the tender bud, around... and around.

How your heat radiates against the cool ivory surface...

Those enthusiastic whimpers urging me to go faster as I knead it between my tips...

You smell divine.

How you grind so welcomingly as I place my fingers inside that hot wet cunt, stroking you leisurely.

How you quake as I start fucking you with them… Speeding them up ever so slightly…

The way you pant... Remember to breathe.

The way your whole body trembles, your hips starting to thrust of their own accord.

So determined to be a good girl and not turn away, even when your every instinct is to close your eyes and give into the pleasure…

That gorgeous gape in your mouth as I rub faster, making you tense as I steal a kiss. [Teasing kiss]

[Spank] I did not give you permission to close your thighs around my hand. Open them. [Slap]

It seems that naughty clit needs to be reminded who is in charge. [Slaps]

(mockingly) Oh was that too hard? Despite your glower, the way it juts betrays you. [Slaps]

Such darling little gasps as I correct that thrumming nub... [Slaps]

Keep still. [Slaps in succession]

Such a wanton groan. You were right on the edge there, weren’t you slut? [Tuts]

Watch me as I disrobe… [Optional sound of cloak dropping to imitate a tunic]

Do you see the effect the sight of your desperation has on me? What those moans do to me... How my cock pulses and throbs for you.

Get on your knees before me where you belong. Take my hardened length between your lips. Give it one long suck... And kiss it...

(Groans) That's a good whore.

[Snaps fingers] Get up. Go to the bed.

(Laughs) You are already flashing that aching cunt to me.

[Intense/Passionate Kiss]

Lie back and wrap your legs around me as I fuck you.

[Insert cock here/sexual relations starts]

Such wet hot folds. You are living fire beneath my skin. 

The way you cry out as I stretch you, so desperate for more. You swallow my cock easily as I slide in and out.

[Improv during thrusting]

Impatient are we? Such hungry thrusts as you plead with me to take you harder.

Be careful what you wish for... (Harder thrusts)

How you tighten around my cock, squeezing around me with such eagerness.

How you move your hips with me as I bruise them beneath my grasp.

Relish in the pain as I sheath myself even more deeply. I will take you by the sword, to the very hilt.

[Stern] Look at me. Do not mistake my intent. I am not soft or kind. I will take you hard [harder thrust] because that is what you need.

You need to succumb to your me, to let go of that exhausting authority as you beg for release only I can give you.

You need to be used like the perfect little slut you are.

Do not look away. Follow my eyes that sear into your very soul. Feel my hand as I press down against your throat, owning you, as I thrust in tandem with your racing pulse.

You arch so beautifully as I pinch those tender breasts...

Watch me as I tear down your very defenses, swallowing your every protest with brutal force [Harsh kiss].

I can feel you tightening. Come. Come for me now.

[Improvise orgasm]

[Pants slightly] You shudder so divinely against me. Perhaps you truly are descended from the gods you claim. [Kiss]

[Laughs] You pushed me beneath you, straddling my waist...

Oh, the passion in your eyes… You want more, do you? Greedy little slut.

Do you believe you deserve it?

(sudden serious) You realise this changes nothing between us.

There can be no expectations. We both have domains to rule. I have a wife, and quite soon you will be a widow, in quick need to remarry as is your custom.

This is an affair of convenience. Nothing more. Is that clear?

Good. Let it not be said I am not a benevolent ruler. Take me as I have you. Allow me to sate that rapacious desire that matches my own.


End file.
